To date, a variety of piezoelectric power generators have been proposed that employ piezoelectric elements. For example, a piezoelectric power generator 101, which is illustrated in FIG. 21, is disclosed in below-cited Patent Literature 1.
The piezoelectric power generator 101 is equipped with a piezoelectric power-generating element 102. The piezoelectric power-generating element 102 is a cantilever beam, an end on one side of which is a fixed end, which is fixed to a support member 104, and an end on the other side of which is a free end. The piezoelectric power-generating element 102 is equipped with two piezoelectric elements 103a and 103b, which are bonded into a single body and vibrate freely, and a weight 100, which is bonded to portions of the piezoelectric elements 103a and 103b on the free end sides thereof.
In the piezoelectric power generator 101, stress is applied to the piezoelectric elements 103a and 103b as a result of the piezoelectric power-generating element 102 vibrating. As a result, electrical power is generated.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3170965
However, in the piezoelectric power generator 101, reversed stress including tensile stress and compressive stress alternately act on the piezoelectric elements 103a and 103b in accordance with the acceleration acting on the weight 100. Consequently, cracks are easily generated in the piezoelectric elements 103a and 103b, which are vulnerable to tensile stress. Therefore, the mechanical reliability of the piezoelectric power generator 101 has been low.